Not alone anymore
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's just before Christmas and Michiru gives a small concert on the annual winter ball. Maybe a certain racer can take away the loneliness she feels so often around this time of the year.


Every year Michiru was engaged to play at the annual winter ball of Tokyo's high society and this year wasn't an exception.

Sighing deeply the violinist waited backstage to be announced. She disliked playing here, it pained her every time to see all the happy couples dace together while she was all alone. However this time it was different, she had Haruka. The blond racer had promised her to come and watch her play immediately after her own Christmas meeting at the track was over.

They weren't a couple yet, but Michiru hoped with all her heart that it would change soon. After Christmas they wanted to move in together to be always ready when duty called. She saw this as her chance to finally be more than just friend and senshi partners with Haruka.

There had always been her crush on the dashing racer since she saw her first race, but when she had gotten to know her on a personal level she fell in love with her. The only problem was that she didn't know if Haruka felt the same way. Sure, they flirted a lot with each other, but the blond never showed her that there were special feelings involved.

"So I proudly present you Michiru Kaioh, who will give exclusively for us a small Christmas concert."

Michiru's thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of her performance. She took one last deep breath and entered the stage. The first thing she did was look through the audience if Haruka was already present. Sadness flowed her when she didn't see her, but she forced a polite smile on her face and positioned her violin.

At the sound of her own music she closed her eyes and concentrated only on her playing. She had learned that it was better to go into her own world. If she was here all the envious looks or cruel words couldn't hurt her. Here she was save and could be free. No one existed, no mission, no battles, only her music.

Half way through her concert she felt a familiar presents and for the first time on this evening she smiled genuinely. Slowly she opened her eyes and immediately they met beautiful blue-green ones. Her heart beat faster at the sight of Haruka in a white tuxedo. Despite her light nervousness to play under the racer's eyes, her play was still perfect. Even if she would have a lemon rolling around on her violin there was no way she would ever play the wrong notes.

The soft look in Haruka's eyes didn't allowed her to close her eyes again, so they stayed on the racer for the rest of the concert.

When Michiru bowed and disappeared behind the curtain Haruka went over to the stage exit to wait for her partner. She always loved to hear her play, so she was happy she made it on time for the little concert. It was a beautiful ball, but Michiru had once told her how much she disliked it to play here and despite not telling her the reason for it Haruka knew why. Only to well was she aware of how lonely someone could feel just before Christmas. Every time she saw couples walking hand in hand through the city or in the park it pained her to not have someone special.

Despite her constant flirting with pretty girls she had never let anyone close to her, well that was until she met Michiru. The violinist had become the most important person in her life and today she would finally show her what she felt for her.

"I am glad you could make it." Michiru's soft voiced reached her ears.

"I would never miss a concert of the talented Michiru Kaioh." Haruka smiled charmingly at the smaller woman and offered her her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

A look of pleasant surprise crossed the violinist's face before she took the offered hand. Haruka lead them to the dance floor and pulled her a little closer than necessary for a waltz.

Michiru couldn't help the light blush that rose to her cheeks at their closeness. When they began to dance her heart beat quickened and her stomach felt like butterflies flew in it. Other than the obligated dance with the organizer of the winter ball she had never danced with anyone, but she was sure this feeling was special. She felt save in Haruka's arms and even when she dipped her close to the floor she trusted her fully.

They moved perfectly together. It was like they had done this many times before and maybe they did, a millennium ago.

After a few dances they went outside on the balcony to catch fresh air. It was cold outside, but none of them felt it. Both looked up at the moon, who was shinning brightly over them. Haruka decided that this moment seemed right for what she had planned, so she took a deep breath and broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I brought something with me." She grinned while reaching into her pocket and pulled out a mistletoe, which she held between their faces. "Now you own me a kiss."

The way she said it so casually and flirty let doubt enter Michiru's heart. She wasn't about to let her first kiss be just another one Haruka got from a pretty girl who fell for her. She stepped back and looked seriously at the racer.

"With how many of your fans did that already work?"

Haruka's eyes widened. Did Michiru really think she was just some girl she flirted with? Didn't she know how much she meant to her?

"Michiru I hoped I didn't have to do this...you know how bad I am with talking about this..." She scratched her neck nervously, but didn't break their eye contact. "I didn't do this before with fans or anybody else for that matter. Don't you know how much I care about you? You are special...Special to me."

It wasn't a perfect love confession, but it was just like Haruka to say it like this. Michiru smiled as she saw how nervous the blond was. In her eyes she could see honesty and in this moment she knew what her racer was feeling for her. The doubt left her heart and she trusted Haruka, not only to have her first kiss, but to have her heart and not break it.

No words were needed when they moved in. The moment their lips touched Haruka dropped the mistletoe in favor of laying her hand softly on Michiru's cheek to pull her closer.

In the background the moon shone brightly. He knew those two and their love for each other never failed to amaze him. No matter if a millennium ago or in this lifetime, this was a love which didn't know any boundaries, a love stronger than time.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it and I wish all of you Merry Christmas :)


End file.
